


Mister Sandman, Bring Me a Dean

by JesseyAJCarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Circumstances, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Dean Winchesters, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyAJCarter/pseuds/JesseyAJCarter
Summary: He had no real idea of how he arrived in this place, but he did remember Gabriel offering him some sweet or other and then nothing. He should know better by now, honestly.orCastiel wakes up in a mirage-like setting only to find a community of Deans, all with the sole purpose of serving him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I don't write the best fantasy pieces, but this is my first try. Please bear with me. Thank you for stopping by :)

Castiel opened his eyes to glaring white light. When his eyes adjusted, he could see the baby blue sky above him. Sitting up he saw the creamy-tan expanse of sand surrounding him. He had no real idea of how he arrived in this place, but he did remember Gabriel offering him some sweet or other and then nothing. He should know better by now, honestly.

He stands and decides to walk straight ahead. He walks for an indeterminate amount of time until he sees a shimmery structure in the distance. Upon his approach, he can make out shadowy figures moving inside the stone buildings and small glints of light reflecting off metal. He has to duck under the low arches as he makes his way through the cluster of buildings. Multicolored awnings hang over stoops and palm trees sagging with coconuts form canopies above the path. Castiel reaches the center of the compound and is greeted with the welcome sight of a water well. He doesn't hold himself back as he scoops handful after handful of crisp, cool water to his mouth, his parched throat rejoicing.

Castiel was too enveloped in the joys of water to notice the hushed swish-swish of the approaching figures. It wasn’t until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder that he spun around, angel blade in hand, to face....to face...Dean?

A small army of bare-chested Dean Winchesters stood before Castiel, some holding trays of food and ornate jugs. They all had serene smiles on their faces and their skin practically sparkled in the sun's rays. The Dean in front of Castiel wore a wintergreen sarong and a solitary gold band on his left arm. He extended his hand out, taking Castiel's. "Welcome to the Villa, Castiel."

 

~just a teaser...please feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you want to read more :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for another short chapter. The weekend is almost here so hopefully, I can get some nice meaty chapters out.
> 
> I also foresee a complicated naming system coming up (if you have suggestions I would gladly hear them)
> 
> Thank you so much to those who left comments and kudos!!! You made me smile!! I hope to continue to entertain you! :)

The sun rose over the dunes, painting the sky violet, blue, and dusky rose. The villa stirred awake slowly, Deans rising and greeting the morning. A cloying aroma of sweet fruits and fresh bread pulled him from sleep. Dean sat beside him on the bed holding a tray of food.

“Good morning, Castiel. I hope you slept well?”

“Yes, thank you.” He pulled himself into a sitting position, careful of Dean’s tray.

“I’m happy to hear that. Please have some breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Castiel ate quietly as he watched Dean move around the room. When he was finished eating he was dressed in a loose tunic and trousers. Dean led him by the hand through deco-halls, past towering palm trees, alcoves with seating areas. All the Deans they passed nodded and giggled at Castiel when he met their eyes.

“Dean, I do not understand. Why are they laughing at me? Have I done something?”

“Of course not, Castiel. We are all anticipating this evening’s festivities. Tonight is your official welcoming party.” Dean grinned at Castiel’s confused expression. “We have been planning this great occasion for years. You are here now and bringing much happiness to us.” Another group of Deans giggled past them.

“I see.”

They walk through an archway into a lamp-lit room stocked floor to ceiling with fabrics. A Dean weaves his way to the pair, hips swaying, gold baubles jingling with each step. His garb was much like the rest except he wore an embellished top that curved with the shape of his pectorals, held in place by a simple gold collar. His sarong was slung low and cropped high, not at all hiding the bow in Dean’s legs.

“Morning, Dean.”

“Good morning, Dean. Are Castiel’s ceremony silks ready?”

“Yes, exactly to the specifications. I did take some liberties styling-wise.”

“I’m sure they will be more than satisfactory.”

The two men began to open boxes and setting aside two sets of clothing, one more ornate than the other. The first was covered in small crystals that refracted the minimal light of the room. It had a high collar and bold floral patterns stitched in silver thread. Small accent gems were sewn in and Castiel imagined he could smell honeysuckle coming from the material. The other set was much more simple in design. Long trousers and a tight vest: both were midnight blue with embroidered constellations.

“Ah…Dean?” Both turned to him. “Yes?”

“Dean with the armband.”

“Please, you may call me Al-Dean.”

“Yes…Al-Dean. Is all this really necessary?”

“Of course, it is. We have waited for many years for your arrival.”

“Yes, Castiel.” Dean circled around Castiel, one hand tracing his shoulders. “You may not see it yet, but I think you will definitely enjoy the ceremony.” Dean stopped in front of Castiel and cupped his face. They held each other’s stare. Dean broke it by leaning in and kissing Castiel lightly, licking his lower lip as he leaned away.

“Alright, back to work, Nov-Dean. There’s still plenty to be done before tonight’s festivities.”

Nov-Dean winked at Castiel, twirling (yes twirling) away to the boxes and deeper into the building.  
Castiel submitted himself to the two men as they dressed him and undressed him, tucking material and pinning jewels. Before Castiel knew it was dusk and he was being led outside the villa’s main gate, where a behemoth bonfire blazed and shadowed figures spun in the orange light.


End file.
